Skull Kid Naruto
by Pirates VS Ninjas
Summary: Naruto got lost when he was five years old,but when he is found by the Skull Kids of the Lost Woods,they are surprised to find him not changed into one of them.A friendship is born between Naruto and the Skull Kids and the rest of Hyrule Races.FULLSUMINSIDE ON HOLD


Skull Kid Naruto

Sum:

Naruto got lost when he was five years old, but when he is found by the Skull Kids of the Lost Woods, they are surprised to find him not changed into one of them. A friendship is born between Naruto and the Skull Kids. So years later when Naruto's ninja friends want to play a trick on him, he and his Skull friends turn the tides.

Pairings: I don't think there will be one.

I do not own Naruto, or the Skull Kids or LoZ

* * *

Chapter 1: The Story of Hyrule…

"They say, if you go out, deep into the forest near Konoha, you'll see a wooden tunnel and if you step into it, you'll find yourself in the place known as The Lost Woods. Now some of you might be thinking, why are they calling it The Lost Woods? Why not something more mysteries and scary, why so plain? Well, the point is not to scare you or make you think of it, its to warn you kids… Anyway, The Lost Woods, is a place covered in trees and vines, covered so much all you can see is green leaves, brown trees, and the blue sky above, but sometimes, sometimes you can hear the music of a song long forgotten… And if you follow the sound you'll get more lost, lost in The Lost Woods, now kids, if you get lost, you'll never be able to find your way out, I'm warning you because unlike the adults, when they get lost and turned into a Stalfos, you turn into a Skull Kid, so never go in those woods unless you know your way around them…" the voice of a young man said, he was surrounded by little kids, some no older than ten, as he sat on a forgotten log outside of a forest near them, the children were once playing and laughing but had stopped when they wanted to hear a story from the young man.

"What's a Skull Kid?" a small voice ask with questions.

"A Skull Kid is a non-fairy child that had gotten lost in The Lost Woods, their body changes and turns midnight black, their eyes turn round and bright yellow, their clothes are made of leaves and things they find while wondering the woods, and for reason unknown, they love music, so when you hear a song, its them playing it. They dance and laugh, play pranks and hate adults, they are able to disappear in the light that comes from the moon and sun… They love mask, mostly scary mask so they can scare people, and they love sweets, but they do much more than that, they along with the Fairy Children known as the Kokiri, the Fairies and Great Fairies themselves, the small light creatures known as Koroks, the Great Deku Tree, the Forest Minish or as we like to call them Forest Picori, Deku Scrubs, Monkeys, and the Forest and Wind Sage's all protect the forest and the way to the Kokiri Village, the Minish Village, the Forest Temple, the Wind Temple, and the rest of the legendary land known as Hyrule…"

"Hey, I've been wondering… How do you know so much about Skull Kids? Have you meet one before? Why do you know so much about these stories?" a little girl asked as she stared up to the blue eyes of the young seventeen year old that blinked a few times and chuckled to himself for a moment, a gleam came into his eyes as he smiled "Maybe… Maybe not… But the reason I know so much, was because I was told this story by a very special person when I was your age…"

The children that surrounded the seventeen year old looked at each other and blinked, some weren't sure if they should believe in the story of the Skull Kids, they had already heard the stories of Hyrule, the Sage's of Hyrule, the Fairies, the Kokiri, the Koroks, the Great Deku Tree, Forest Picori, Deku Scrubs, Monkeys, and Stalfos, but they had never heard of the creatures known as Skull Kids. Soon enough one child ask out "Hey Naruto-Nii, can you play those songs again, those really nice one…"

Naruto Uzumaki, blinked a few times and laughed to himself, he knew these kids would ask that, he was always amused when kids forgot one thing and asked another so quickly… He grinned and said "Sure thing, but which song do you want to hear? I know a lot of them…" suddenly a girl about the age of seven squealed very excited as she said "Zelda's Lullaby, I love that song!" but then a boy yelled out "No, Naruto-Nii play Bolero of Fire that one is cool!" then another kid yelled out "I wanna hear the Song of Storms again!"

Naruto laughed again as the children's fought among themselves on what song he should play for them. Suddenly though a small five year old said in her small meek voice "W-What song to the Skull Kids play?" Naruto stopped and stared at her and smiled, he then said "It's called Saria's Song…" the little girl blinked confused for a moment trying to remember that song but nothing was coming back to her "That's right… I haven't played you guy that song yet have I?" soon enough the kids stopped their bickering and looked at Naruto with wide eyes and smiles, one kid even yelled out "Naruto-Nii has a new song!" soon enough the kids cheered at the idea of a new song being played.

They stormed around him like little Deku Scrubs when they would see a Skull Mask. Naruto laughed again at this before nodding and reaching into his orange jacket pocket, he reached into it before pulling out a wooden flute, it wasn't special if one would take a glance at it, just a normal wooden flute, but if one would look closer they would see it was carefully crafted with time, love, and care. Small marks of swirling lines, a symbol of the legendary Kokiri stone, and a small golden triangle. If someone would take the time to ask him, he would tell them, this was his most prized item.

Naruto closed his eyes and put the flute near his mouth, he could hear the kids get more excited and soon enough he placed it softly on his lips and began to play the song, it was fast, and was good to dance to, this song was always good to dance to. Naruto opened one of his eyes as he played and watched as some kids stare wide eyed at him while others looked ready to jump up and dance. Soon enough, some did and begin to dance, they just couldn't help themselves.

Naruto began to sway back and forth as he played the song, his feet still on the ground and only his top body moved. But when the song was done he stopped and removed the flute from his lips and sighed, he looked to the children who seemed sad that the song was over but still happy to hear it. Naruto looked up and saw the sun was about to set, he smiled and said "Alright guys, its time for you to head home, and remember don't tell anyone these stories okay?"

Some kids groaned not happy that they had to leave but promised not to tell anyone about the stories Naruto told them, most knew that Naruto was not like by their parents, older siblings, or grandparents, they never asked why he wasn't liked but they knew their family was just being stupid for not liking him, he told them good stories about Hyrule that so many had forgotten over time.

Soon enough the children from Konoha nodded and waved goodbye, some hugged him and said goodbye. Naruto watched them leave before the sun was now gone, he blinked a few times before his eyes drifted to the woods near him and noticing about a few pairs of glowing yellow eyes and soft glowing lights almost like they were beckoning him. He looked back to where he had last seen the Konoha children, and saw none were there, he looked around and his eyes slowly saw the lights from houses and street lights in Konoha. He smiled and rose from the log he was once sitting on.

He dusted himself off and soon enough began to walk to the woods, he didn't look back as he walked into the darkness of the woods and he faded into the darkness…

-x-x-

"_Long ago, when the World and Hyrule was created, three goddess gave three gifts… The Goddess of Wisdom, Nayru helped create the laws of the world and the blue skies, the Goddess of Power, Din gave the earth its shape on which we walk upon and red land, and the Goddess of Courage, Farore gave the world life of many and lush green fields… When they were finished they created a power known as the Triforce, a piece full of magic and power, allowing someone who touches it and is in balance with Power, Wisdom, and Courage to make a wish, if someone is not, the power with separate and the land will be changed to mirror the persons heart…Years went by and the world of Hyrule had its share of blood, war, peace, and change, some fought for power, others fought for rule, most fought for the power of the Triforce… Then a King stepped forward and brought peace to the land of Hyrule, along with his daughter Princess Zelda and soon enough the power of the Triforce was to be protected by the royal family, the Sword of Evil's Bane, and the Sages… The Light Sage, The Forest Sage, The Fire Sage, The Water Sage, The Spirit Sage, The Shadow Sage, and the Princess herself… But one day, a dark shadow came over the world of Hyrule, a man of darkness and power… He tried to steal the power of the Goddesses but was stopped by a boy who used time on his side, a boy in green, a boy chosen by destiny and the Goddess of Courage. So to insure he would never rise again, the boy, along with the help of the Sages and the Princess sealed the man away, but he vowed to return… Years more went by and the world began to change again, the descendents of them all, Sage's, the hero, the Princess, everyone, came and went before he had returned with the power of Twili, and once again the hero, and the Princess was needed, but they had much help, the power and Princess of Twilight had helped them this time along with the Light Spirits. Again, and again, history repeated itself, even two new Sage's were created to help stop this evil shadow, The Earth Sage, and The Wind Sage, soon enough, once again, evil returned years later… Only this time, a hero did not step forward, and darkness raged across the land of Hyrule, the King of Hyrule in his final moment, made a wish and soon the world of Hyrule was lost to the sea… Many things changed, races changed, the world of Hyrule was changed once again… The Princess was forgotten but was once again found, and a hero was born again when the evil shadow returned. Power was defeated by Courage once again and the spirit of the King drowned his land once again to keep him there… Many years went by and soon enough the water of the sea began to fade. The land of Hyrule was returning but so much was lost, the history of Hyrule was now a story, and the language of Hyrule was nearly gone since hardly any remembered it, the bloodline of the hero was lost, and so was the royal family… The world of Hyrule was forgotten as new people, new humans went across the lands and created Villages and many became what we call Shinobis. Magic disappeared and became Chakra, Spells were now Justus… Many things changed, but some did not, some from when the world of Hyrule was young are still here… Watching and willing to tell the story of the past to those who will listen…"_

Naruto's voice rang out around the forest he softly walked in, no other sound could really be heard, only him, his voice and his footsteps. His eyes watching the light of the moon creep around him, he stopped talking and listened, he could hear the laughter and music play around him, he could hear the fluttering of wings and the movement of feet. He smiled and looked ahead to see a hollowed out log archway in front of him, and without a second thought, he walked forward into it. The laughter was getting louder as he walked from one woodened archway to the next, the music playing more as he walked faster, a smile spread across his face when he reached the last archway and walked out.

-x-x-

He stopped when he found himself looking out onto a small forgotten village, lights from small creatures could be seen from where he was standing and the houses were made from trees, the village was covered in vines and grass. It looked like a jungle. Suddenly though, he suddenly heard the sound of footsteps behind him, he looked back and saw three strange looking kids, each one had black skin and yellow eyes, each one wore the same clothing with a strange torn and beaten up hat, only one wore a mask though, a skull mask, flying around the three children were small balls of light, some yellow, some green, some pink, some blue, each creature had wings.

"Naruto your back!!" yelled the kid with the skull mask as he ran forward and hugged attacked the blonde who laughed and hugged back "Its nice to see you too. Its been a long time hasn't it?…" the kid with the skull mask nodded and said "Sure has, nearly a whole year Naruto! What took you so long?" Naruto only laughed a little and said "I've been busy you know, mostly with my job remember…" one of the small glowing lights flew over and circled around him, it then said as its wings fluttered _"I don't know why you like that job. You are to nice to be a ninja Naruto…"_

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said "Yeah, and wasn't the Hero of Time just a kid when he pulled the Master Sword out and traveled through time?" he could see the small fairy flutter around knowing it had nothing to say to that. Naruto laughed but then one of the other kid's said "Naruto, come on, today's the festival of the Forest and Wind Sage! All of us are having a party in their honor!" he pointed to the small forgotten village that had small glowing lights and music playing, he could hear small laughter.

He was then being circled by the small lights as they spoke in their small voices "Come on, come on!" and he was then being pulled by the Skull Kids to Kokiri Village…

* * *

Alright… I looked at this chapter, over and over again to see if I could make it better, I personally like it so far…

Also sorry for a Oocish Naruto, I just sometimes think he's not really that much of a idiot he is in the show sometimes.

Another also, I know LoZ: Wind Waker and Twilight Princess are said to be from two different universes, its just I wanted to make it like they were in the same time line because I love both games.

Anyway… Review if you like so far, I'd try to update soon if I could, I have testing this week and next week…


End file.
